


Control

by autisticblueteam



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Autistic Character, Explicit Consent, F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticblueteam/pseuds/autisticblueteam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The attention was so careful and so… loving, yes, that was the word. It was so careful and loving and Carolina felt the need to tell Kimball how much this meant, for her to let herself be this vulnerable around her. How much it meant to let Kimball help her, to help her stim and relax this way. </p><p>But she didn’t know how to articulate it, so she just hoped it was implied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is officially my first smut published to the outside world. I’ve written it before, but its literally never left my documents folder before. So I apologise in advance, honestly.
> 
> This was originally something I was like ‘okay I’m gonna try and resist the smut’ but a bit of a push and, well… As I’ve dubbed this in my rambling this is basically stimming turned sinning, so yeah. Enjoy?

The room was dim, the only source of light being that of the late evening sky outside that managed to creep in through the single window. The air was warm, but not uncomfortable, and the blankets wrapped around her lower half were soft and inviting and so much better than any of the blankets she’d had in years. The bed she was laid on was firm, but not rock hard, and the pillow her head rested on was comfortable.

The half-naked General knelt above her wasn’t terrible, either.

Carolina let out a soft groan as Kimball’s hands worked across the pale, scarred expanse of her back. She was surprised by how… unexposed, she felt, despite how utterly bare and vulnerable she was. Part of her mind felt like she should be getting anxious, because she was letting down her guard which went against every self-preservation tactic she’d learned, but the sensations that flowed through her nerves from every touch quieted it. She let out another soft groan, fading into a low hum as Kimball continued.

Firm fingers pressed into her back, circling and stroking and untying all the knots of tension that had built up in her muscles. Kimball’s hands were warm and familiar, and they were talented. She knew just what to do to make Carolina melt into the bed beneath her, a low hum in her throat and a faint red flush across her cheeks and chest. She worked away every tight spot or ache in Carolina’s body, from her neck down to her legs, with the utmost ease and _care_. Care Carolina hadn’t felt in a very long time. It was like she was working away the pain from years alone, not just a day’s training.

Every touch sent a pleasant sensation through her every nerve. The warm presence above her was comforting, the way she shifted on the bed as she worked reminding Carolina that the other woman was there and this wasn’t all her imagination. She was so _vulnerable_ , but she felt so _content_.

“How’s this?” Kimball’s voice came from behind her, as her hands ghosted over the curve of her waist and her hips, stopping at the line of the blanket. They moved back up, applying pressure in calculated motions that made Carolina’s hum grow back into a groan.

“Per… Perfect…” She mumbled out, gasping softly as Kimball’s fingers dipped slightly below the blanket. They were cold in comparison to the soft material, but not unpleasant, “Keep… keep going…”

The hands moved back up her back in a broad stroke, then focusing on her shoulders and making Carolina all but shudder and all but moan as the pleasurable feelings flowed through her. It always made her feel so calm. It always made her feel so calm and content and cared for.

Kimball’s hands slowed after a long moment more, and a soft kiss was placed between her shoulder blades that made her shiver.

“Turn over?”

For a moment Carolina felt like a teenager, a blushing teenager who’d never been seen naked by someone else before. But she had, by Kimball among others, and so the feeling faded and she nodded. She twisted around and laid on her back, the blanket still in place around her lower body and the beautiful woman that was Vanessa Kimball still knelt above her. She wasn’t ashamed to say her eyes wandered.

“Is there anywhere you’d rather I not touch today?”

Carolina shook her head, and almost immediately let out a soft gasp as Kimball’s fingers brushed along the swell of her breasts. They settled on her ribs, but the touch left a lingering sensation that made Carolina’s blush deepen a shade. And then Kimball’s hands were working down her stomach, untying more knots in her muscles and making the agent relax more and more beneath her. The attention was so careful and so… loving, yes, that was the word. It was so careful and loving and Carolina felt the need to tell Kimball how much this meant, for her to let herself be this vulnerable around her. How much it meant to let Kimball help her, to help her stim and relax this way.

But she didn’t know how to articulate it, so she just hoped it was implied.

Kimball’s hands paused on her hips, her thumbs rubbing soft circles over her skin. Carolina looked up at her, and Kimball looked back with a gentle smile. Carolina found herself returning it.

“How’s this?” Kimball then asked, one of her hands slipping down beneath the blanket and her thumb brushing Carolina’s inner thigh. Carolina shivered, but allowed her legs to part slightly with a nod, “Is this okay?”

“Yes. Yeah. It’s okay. It’s definitely okay,” She replied, cursing herself mentally for how clumsy she sounded. Not that she had long to dwell on the thought as Kimball stroked up her inner thigh with a soft, slow, deliberate motion. And then she stopped. Carolina let out a soft hum, pressing herself back into the bed, “V-Vanessa…”

Kimball smiled again, and then Carolina’s hum peaked as two fingers traced along her in an equally soft, but deliberate motion. Her hips pressed up, and Kimball paused for a moment, resettling her hand. Then two fingers carefully slid back between her legs, parting her folds and slipping into her. She was almost embarrassed to realise she was so wet so soon, but the thought was all but forgotten as the fingers began slow pumping motions in and out of her and a moan escaped her.

“We good?” Kimball murmured, just loud enough to hear. She was watching Carolina’s face; the older woman could feel her eyes on her. Her cheeks felt warmer.

“Y-Yes…” She gasped out, biting her lip as Kimball’s palm pressed firmly against her clit, “I… I just…”

Kimball paused, stroking her hip, “Yes?”

“Control… Need to feel in… in control…” Carolina said, her breathing heavy. She closed her eyes, her brow furrowing as she searched for the words she needed, “I need to… feel in control… of… of my surroundings…”

“Alright. Do you want to take over?”

Carolina shook her head, “N-Not… not so much like that… More that I… I just need to know what’s going on… Maybe… Maybe hold me…? A-And… and then keep going but… tell me what you’re going to do…?”

The ex-freelancer expected a pause, and a part of her expected Kimball to find her requests ridiculous and leave. Instead she heard a soft ‘alright, I can do that’ and the hand between her legs slipped away. She opened her eyes to see Kimball offering her a hand, which she took, letting herself be guided to sit up. Then Kimball was behind her, sat with her back against the wall and guiding Carolina to sit between her legs and lay back against her. Their fingers linked together she wrapped her arm around Carolina’s waist, pressing a kiss to the place her shoulder and her neck connected, and then slid her free hand back between her legs.

“How’s this?”

The feeling was unmatched. Everywhere their skin touched felt… amazing. A pleasant warmth fell over her and she could feel herself relaxing, leaning her head back against Kimball’s shoulder as she managed a nod.

“Alright, good. Now I’m going to finger you again, and I’m going to let my palm rub against your clit.”

With that Kimball’s fingers returned to their previous motions, her palm grinding against her clit with just enough pressure to make Carolina writhe without overstimulating her. Every move her hand made was gentle, but not cautious. Her hand clasped around Carolina’s was an anchor, reminding her she was there. The warmth of her body was relaxing, and Carolina leant back into the sensation just as needily as her hips rocked towards her hand.

Carolina let out quiet whimpers and soft noises, squeezing Kimball’s hand in hers and rocking her hips towards her fingers to plead for more. Kimball would adjust her pace to match her eagerly, pumping her fingers into the wet heat and pressing her palm back. The other woman’s noises grew more frequent, they grew louder, and Kimball pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

“I’m going to add a third finger now, is that okay?”

Carolina was nodding before she finished speaking, and the third finger joined the others inside of her. She froze momentarily, making Kimball stop, but then relaxed and gave her hand a squeeze to let her know it was okay. And so she started again, and Carolina bit her lip in an effort to keep quiet. There were others rooms around them. She had to stay quiet.

“Lina, it’s okay. You don’t need to bite your lip. You’re very quiet, and your noises are lovely,” Kimball murmured against her skin, giving her hand another squeeze.

Carolina felt the flush in her cheeks spread to her chest once again. She let her lip go, slowly. Her quiet whimpers and soft noises returned. She felt Kimball smile against her skin, and smiled herself.

“I’m going to curl my fingers now.”

And so she did, curling her fingers and brushing against that spot that made Carolina tense and gasp, pleasure shooting through her and clouding her senses for a moment. When her mind cleared Kimball had returned to her previous arrangement, three fingers moving together, and she was squeezing her hand.

“Was that too much?”

“A-A little.”

“Would you like me to avoid it all together?”

“N-No. Just… just be gentle… O-Oh…!” She pressed her face against Kimball’s neck, gripping her hand tightly as the fingers inside her curled against that spot again with less pressure. This time her senses remained with her, and she gave a nod, “G-Good… g-good…”

Kimball kissed the top of her head, and her touches fell into a new pattern, alternating their thrusting into her and curling against that sensitive spot. Carolina’s noises grew louder, and it was a fight not to quiet herself. Her nails dug into Kimball’s hand and her hips rocked against the rhythm of her fingers, her eyes clamping shut as her a feeling formed in the pit of her stomach.

She barely even registered what the feeling was before her orgasm numbed her senses to the outside world, so that she was only aware of the sudden feeling of pleasure coursing through her every nerve. She was vaguely aware that she may have let out a cry, or dug her nails harder into Kimball’s hand, maybe. She just couldn’t be sure, not until the sudden wave of sensations receded and her senses returned to her once again.

Kimball was still holding her hand, but her other hand now rested on her hip rather than between her legs. Her lips were pressed to the top of her head, and she was silent. When Carolina shifted in her hold she looked to her, and her fingers traced patterns on the skin of her hip.

“How was that?”

“A-Amazing,” Carolina said, without a moment’s hesitation. Kimball chuckled.

“I’m glad to hear it,” She said, letting go of her hand to brush a strand of hair from her face. Carolina leant into the touch, letting out a content sounding sigh, “How about we clean up and then lay down?”

Carolina’s eyes shot open. Didn’t she want anything in return? Her head tilted, her brow furrowing, and she opened her mouth to ask as such. But Kimball gave her a smile, beating her to it.

“You can repay the favour tomorrow, Lina. Does that sound okay to you?”

Carolina paused. Did it? Laying down with Vanessa sounded very appealing right now, with her nerves still tingling and her thoughts jumbled. But what about Vanessa? She felt… wrong, leaving her without. But… after some rest she might be more coherent, less on edge from all of the sensations that were still running through her.

So she nodded, “That sounds okay.”

Kimball smiled, a soft smile that made Carolina’s heart flutter, and pressed her lips to the other woman’s in a brief kiss. Carolina found herself leaning into the contact, despite the way her lips tingled and felt sensitive under the touch, but Kimball pulled away.

Within a few minutes Carolina had showered in the small wet room connected to the bunk, feeling the sweat leave her skin and take some of the sensory issues with it. By the time she was dry and in a comfortable pair of boy-shorts, with Kimball in a similar state of dress, she was feeling much calmer. Only the positive sensations remained, and whilst they were still buzzing around her body like electricity she found herself able to relax.

Kimball’s embrace was familiar, and the blankets soft. She buried her face against the soft skin of the general’s chest, taking a deep breath and letting her eyes close. She felt… almost safe. She felt content.

“Are you happy, Vanessa?” She muttered, feeling Kimball’s hands in her hair and on her back. She was tracing more patterns. She had to remember to ask her what she was tracing, one day.

“Of course, Lina. As happy as I can be.”

“Mm. Me too.”

And that was the most they could ask for. And at that Carolina smiled.


End file.
